ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Destructos Part 1
'Planet Destructos Part 1 '''is the 6th episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack, Albedo has created his own planet and sends an army of old enemies to attack Ben and stop him from getting Albedo's new Omnitrix Transcript (''The episode opens in Azmuth's lab, just after the Black hole incident) Azmuth: The Master Control will help you during your quest to stop Albedo Myaxx: I sense he will return and stronger than ever before Kevin: Since When do you know this stuff? Myaxx: Your Arch Enemy may be the same species as me but you know nothing about us Ben: Well We should get back to Earth Azmuth: I agree, I have work to do (The Team Return to Earth) King Vicktor: Ahh, You have returned, finally Ben: King Vicktor? King Vicktor: In the Flesh, nothing you can do will stop me Ben: Maybe nothing I can do, But Maybe Something...*Transforms* Benvicktor can do King Vicktor: You are just a simple copy of me, I will destroy you with ease *Attacks Benvicktor with lightning* Benvicktor: Why are you here anyway? you're not the type of guy for revenge King Vicktor: I am but I was sent here by a person who looks just like you, what was his name? labedo? Gwen, Kevin and Benvicktor: Albedo! King Vicktor: Yes, he promised me a large sum of taedenite if I brought him the head of Ben Tennyson Benvicktor: Well I think we should get on with this battle *Attacks Vicktor with Lightning* King Vicktor: *Reflects Lightning towards Ben* Benvicktor: *Obsorbs Lightning and attacks King Vicktor with a stronger blast King Vicktor: *Gets Knocked to the ground* Ugh Gwen: *Traps Vicktor in her strongest Mana ball* That should hold him for now Kevin: If he doesn't break it like everything else you use mana against Gwen: Do you want to join him? Kevin: No Gwen: Then keep those wise cracks to yourself Benvicktor: *Transforms to Human* Let's get him to plumber jail before he wakes up King Vicktor: *Wakes up and breaks out of mana ball* I must return to planet destructos and tell Albedo I failed *Gets onto ship* (The gang follow him on Rustbucket 3) Ben: Planet Destructos looks.... red Kevin: Don't forget White Gwen: Aren't they the colours that Albedo wears Ben: Did Albedo create this place? Kevin: Duh! Guard Ship: You Are entering an un-permited area, Identify yourselves or be blown up Ben: *Transforms* NRG! Kevin, Turn on the transmitter Kevin: Okay *Turns it on* NRG: This is P'andor of the Prypiatosian-B, I am here to See Albedo about destroying Ben Tennyson Guard Ship: You're clear NRG: That was easy Gwen: You should stay NRG because Albedo's probably expecting P'andor now (The Ship Lands outside a large castle) NRG: Something tells me this is where Albedo is Kevin: Me and Gwen will stay on the ship, call our badges if you get in trouble NRG: Ok *Leaves and goes over to the Castle* Guard: Hault! Have you got entrance permission? NRG: I am P'andor of the Prypiatosian-B Guard: *Looks at computer next to entrance* Oh, You're in, Go on in P'andor NRG: *Walks to Albedo's throne room* Albedo: Ah, P'andor it's been a long time NRG: Yes It has, I'm here because you need somebody to destroy Ben Tennyson Albedo: I'm surprised you want the job, didn't he give you life again after Aggregor killed you? NRG: Yes, but that means nothing, Ben Tennyson is a hero, and I am a criminal Albedo: Yes Yes I understand *Looks Closely at "P'andor"* You Have the job NRG: Thank you so much Albedo: But before you go, GUARDS! (Vilgax and Aggregor enter) NRG: I do not need to be escorted out, I know the way Albedo: Oh No, I don't need the guards for that...Ben NRG: What are you talking about? Albedo: Well unless P'andor's a plumber He Wouldn't wear that *Points to Ultimatrix symbol* NRG: Oh, You Mean This? *Points at Ultimatrix symbol but secretly presses it to send out signal to Kevin and Gwen Albedo: You Can't fool me, Guards, remove the Ultimatrix and throw "P'andor" in prison cell 1 (The Guards Take NRG away, but they're suddenly attacked by mana, Kevin and Gwen walk in) Albedo: How did you get past my guards? Gwen: They're enjoying a nap at the moment, don't disturb them Kevin: *Obsorbs the Floor and attacks the guards holding Ben* NRG: Wait, The Master Control can work with voice commands, Heatblast! *Transforms* Heatblast! *Burns guards* Albedo: Just one thing you forgot...'' me'' *Transforms* Swampfire! Gwen: How did he do that? Negative Swampfire: Can you say Negative Omnitrix? Heatblast: *Shoots Negative Swampfire with Fire* Neg. Swampfire: *Blocks Fire and Transforms again* Big Chill! *Freezes Heatblast in super thick Ice* Gwen: *Fights Guards* Neg. Big Chill: Freezes Gwen and Kevin in less thick ice (A''lbedo becomes human again'') Albedo: Yes! I have defeated Ben Tennyson and his team, Now then, I think they would make nice Ice Sculptures Psyphon: (yes he's working for Albedo) Shall I put them outside master? Albedo: Yes! And make sure they stay frozen forever! *Laughs evily* To Be Continued Category:Episodes